


纽约义警的特殊外勤活动

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	纽约义警的特殊外勤活动

白色日光灯被关上，按下另一个灯的开光，五颜六色的闪烁与转动将包厢里沙发上坐着的人脸色晦暗不明，在那些光斑转动打落在他们身上时。

哈利微暇惬意的做派靠在大红色的皮沙发上，手放在沙发沿边，旁边坐近的美女只是殷勤地满上威士忌在酒杯中不敢靠近，毕竟混迹风月场所久了，靠的不只是社交的那张脸，还有那么点从察言观色的能力，这位富家公子微抿的唇和微微蹙起的眉间透出的那几丝不耐烦显示他并不如表面那般享受。

浓艳的红唇带着不深不浅的微笑，安静地给他呈上美酒，一副恭恭敬敬的做派，与周旁笑得肆意和暧昧的低语形成鲜明的对比。

“为什么要来这个地方谈？”哈利接过酒杯，扬起眉脚，触着酒杯的尾指不自觉弯曲，眼眸低垂下，浅酌了一口，喜怒不明地开口问道。

路易抱着身旁的美女在脸上偷香了一口，故作惊讶道：“难道你不觉得这里特别有氛围吗？”

“别看这里一副靡靡之状，但是绝对是在放松与正经做事的好地方，就好像理查德费曼，不就喜欢在离家不远处的无上装酒吧包个包厢，在热辣的脱衣舞氛围内思考物理问题，不就借此获得了1965年的诺贝尔奖吗？”路易在左拥右抱地与周旁美人调笑了一下之后，做出一脸正经的模样。

“我们这样还不算怎么放浪形骸于外。”随后他洒脱地享受着被喂酒，被伺候的感觉。

哈利对那没有抓到要义的事例引用，只是冷笑了一声表达了自己的观点。

“那对于最后的专利转让和相应条例的签署，你的答案是？”哈利瞥了一眼明显只想享乐的交易方，将杯中的酒饮尽，只剩余几块不规则的冰留在杯底，他无聊地晃动了它们几下。

“明天下午两点，我会签好发给你的，别这么只想着赚钱，哈利，及时行乐，游戏人生才不枉到这尘世走一圈，凯莉，过去帮我好好招待一下奥斯本少爷！”路易误以为哈利对坐周旁的美人不满意，割爱地捏起凯莉小美人的下巴，向她使了一个眼色往哈利的方向。

凯莉心领神会，烟烟袅袅般站起，露出傲人的身体曲线，在昏暗灯光下显得有几分诱惑，踩着细高跟与穿着小黑裙，跨了个圈走向奥斯本少爷后，手暧昧地搭在哈利的肩上，哈利刚刚皱眉表示不满想要推开，可是对方像是看不懂眼色一般，就要顺着哈利的大腿坐下。

门忽然被踹开，响起火警警报，穿着红蓝紧身制服的家伙，举着一把大机枪做出要扫射的样子，向里面大喊，“扫黄查毒了，所有人给我安分一点，站在墙角排成一排等我...”这个滑稽的家伙话未说完，只听着屋内的美女大喊着变态和神经病啊，吵着传说中的好义警，挤着门跑出去了，其中还有乘势一同逃跑的路易先生。

很快偌大的包厢内就剩下一个悠闲翘起二郎腿，最后把脚搭在茶几上的哈利。

蜘蛛侠意识到了警报的聒噪性，腕间的蛛丝发射器嗖的一声射出一道蛛丝将刚刚被破坏的警报器一把扯下，很快就没了声响。还有那扇刚刚踹开的门很快又被踹闭，为了不让嫌犯逃出去，还做了二重保障，将蛛网缠住门把手，完成之后才开始准备对付疑犯奥斯本先生。

“很好，奥斯本先生，鉴于你对于我本次出勤工作的配合，我决定先给予你优先释放特权。”蜘蛛侠清了清嗓子，看着可爱的小少爷说道。

可是对方除了在刚刚破门而入之时饶有趣味地望了自己几眼，现如今，只是低着头玩手机，昏暗的房间内，被手机屏幕照亮的面庞，有几丝朦胧的感觉。

我们的纽约义警对奥斯本少爷我行我素的无视希望表示了高度的不满，腕间偏转，嘶的一声，哈利的手机就被收走了，“为了防止奥斯本先生，你扰乱我接下来的执法行为，所以要暂且收缴你的通讯工具。”说着，他摇晃着哈利的手机示意了几下，把它用蛛网粘到了墙壁上。

哈利看向蜘蛛侠，眨了眨眼睛，右手大拇指指腹擦过似笑非笑的红唇，“接下来呢？”他的嗓音像是醇香的美酒，很容易就让人心醉。

“呃，接下来需要你配合我站起来搜身，先生。”蜘蛛侠挠了挠他被头套包裹着的后脑勺，略微思索了几秒后回答道。

哈利听到之后只是挑了挑眉，随后慵懒地站起，耸了耸肩，“我们的好义警先生，听你的！”腰身还未来得及伸直，就被对方用蛛丝一把拉到了怀里。

“为了防止你的小动作所带来的转移行为。”蜘蛛侠将手绕在哈利腰上解释道。

哈利只是用那双灰蓝色的眼睛盯着彼得没有说话，手掌捧住蜘蛛侠的脸两侧，配着旋转的五色灯光，露出一个安静的微笑。

“咳咳，不要试图色诱我，奥斯本先生，你知道这对我来说是没有用的。”蜘蛛侠将额头抵住哈利的，声线压低了说道。

“试试总是没错的。”哈利的手掌下滑，摸向超级英雄的腹肌处。

哈利的手腕瞬间就被蜘蛛侠一手抓住，随后被抵在墙上，“站好，不要乱动。”哈利被扶正了身体，随后被对方从颈脖处向下，将西装外套脱下，随意丢到地上，再顺着哈利贴身的白衬衫从胸口摸着，随后再绕着向后背摸了几下，顺着脊背往下，再绕回正面腹部。

哈利无聊地靠着墙壁，打了个哈欠，蜘蛛侠蹲下，再顺着双腿往脚踝处摸去。纽约义警再顺着脚踝向上，手掌在被搜身的奥斯本少爷臀部捏了捏为了保持搜身的严谨性，虽然一无所获。

哈利调皮地笑了一下，大腿故意向前，蹭了对方裆部隆起明显的地方，“义警先生，找到什么了吗？”

“没有，我狡猾的小少爷，所以，我有充分的理由要求你，把衣服全部脱掉，让我进行更进一步的深入检查。”

“哦，你确定我能在光着身子的情况下能再藏着什么东西吗？”

“谁知道呢，狡猾的小宝贝，要我亲自来动手吗？”

“不用了，我自己来。”顺着忽明忽暗的灯光，哈利嘴角绽放出一个妖冶的笑容，手指放在衬衫的第一个纽扣，拿出自己的餐桌礼仪慢条斯理的由上而下，解开所有衣扣。

哈利解每一个衣扣的动作像是回播比赛中的慢动作回放，顺着衣扣的解开，胸口的肌肤越露越多，蜘蛛侠的呼吸声开始变得粗重起来鼓起地方的轮廓也开始明显起来，哈利像是没有反应一般，继续小心地解着自己的衣扣，当手指将最后一个扣子解开，准备放到皮带处时，却被对方阻止住了。

“不行，狡猾的小家伙，你太慢了，所以下面留给我来。”说着，他的手掌顺着哈利，即使系了皮带也稍显宽大的裤腰处，塞进手掌包住臀瓣，另一只手则熟练地将哈利的皮带解开，西装长裤顺着哈利的双腿滑下，只留一双笔直匀称的白腿在眼前。

事情并没有就此结束，蜘蛛侠先生勾住哈利的内裤，向下拉去，刚好只脱到大腿的位置。他脱下右手手套，“我有必要先检查一下你的口腔，听你那含糊不清性感的声音，谁知道里面会不会藏着什么东西呢，小宝贝！”

说着他的手指点过哈利的红唇，随后被哈利张开嘴唇舌尖舔舐过他食指指腹，随后主动将他的手指含了进去，小幅度的吮吸了起来，蜘蛛侠先生的手指搅动着奥斯本先生的口腔，身下只觉得穿紧身服是一个错误的选择，想着他抽出了自己的手指，却在抽出的最后被咬住了指节，只是一阵细微的疼痛，在松口后就转瞬即逝了。

随后是揉搓哈利胸前的乳头，粗糙的左手手套纹路硌着有种奇异的感觉，又疼又痒，很快就染上了更为浓烈的颜色。

“这里能藏着什么？”哈利嘶了一声轻呼到。

“谁知道呢，小宝贝，它们那么可爱。”蜘蛛侠先生散漫地回答道。

哈利微微扭动了一下腰身，咬住下唇，无言以对。

随后蜘蛛侠先生顺着哈利的腰线手掌反摸到臀部的位置，刚刚被舔湿的手指顺着臀缝向后穴放进去，“上半身没有任何发现，所以我有充分的理由怀疑这里面可能藏了什么！”他言之凿凿的样子仿佛真的有不得了的证据证明其观点。

“小宝贝放松，太紧了不好进去。”蜘蛛侠先生在穴口处挖了挖后对哈利提议道。

“我西装外套口袋里有可以帮助你的东西，义警先生。”哈利忽然被手指探入的后穴有些刺痛，为了让自己好受，他顺势再次用大腿蹭过蜘蛛侠先生变得更为突出的裆部。

闻言后，蜘蛛侠先生带着几分好奇，用蛛丝拉起最先掉到地上的西装外套，从口袋中掏出了一管红色软膏之后将西装再次丢到地上。拧开管口抵在哈利的后穴，将里面的软膏挤了进去，顺着软膏手指向后穴内的甬道挖去。

“它好歹是件Prada！”哈利在蜘蛛侠先生耳边对自己衣服的下场抗议道。

蜘蛛侠先生只是当做没有听见。

软膏像是会融化一样，贴着甬道壁让手指畅通无阻，“小宝贝怎么准备了这东西的，嗯？”再往里触到了一个地方，小心地搅动，让哈利忍不住开始低吟，身上也泛起潮红。

“本来是为了男朋友叫秘书准备的，可是现在既然义警先生你来了，那就只能老老实实交出来好好用了。”哈利微喘着，无奈道。

哈利后面被手指的开垦和莫名其妙软膏的作用觉得浑身无力，只能将手臂搭在蜘蛛侠先生肩上，企图保持平衡，眼眸中泛起涟漪水光，喘息声越来越重。

“不行，我总觉得里面特别可疑，看来我只能带着枪进去好好查探一番。”蜘蛛侠先生摇了摇头，扯下自己的头套一头棕色微卷发乱糟糟地像杂草一样长在头上。

灯光昏暗下，哈利的喘息声听起来越来越色情，彼得忍不住就咬上了哈利的红唇，着急地扯着自己身上的紧身服，甚至是第一次如此痛苦这紧身衣的设计。

最后扯下挡住他要查探哈利后穴枪的东西，在手上撸了几下，哈利只觉得后背被坚定地抵在墙壁上，整个人身体被稍微抬高，双腿间被挤进，后穴被试探了几下后遭到了彼得长驱直入的检查，敏感点被熟悉的大家伙用力碾过，每次抽出后又进入，哈利因此发出婉转的呻吟。

“不行，我觉得这一点很有问题，要不然小宝贝你反应不会这样大，我再用枪戳戳。”蜘蛛侠带着情欲的声音响起，然后又再度碾过哈利的敏感点。

哈利只能用手捏着彼得的肩膀，后穴被彼得阴茎抽出下带出些许软膏和肠道分泌液混合物，后背被坚硬的墙硌着疼。

“看来是没什么东西，我再往里试试。”彼得做完报告之后，用力挺身将自己送进最深处，顶到哈利的前列腺，鼓弄了好几下，让哈利抵在他腹部的小家伙喷泄出了白色液体。

可能是觉得自己的探查需要更仔细，于是乎彼得像打桩机一样，按住哈利的腰身，一次又一次地往最深处穿插。

哈利只觉得自己要被钉在墙壁上，后穴被彼得操干黏液分泌地更多，摆动着腰身想要找一个舒服点的姿势结果被捅的更用力，最后穿插够了，一股液体被喷泄在体内，哈利觉得自己明天必然要走高冷路线，实在是声音都叫哑了。

最后，义警先生表示了自己的歉意，他不小心开了一枪，“抱歉小宝贝，经我检查你身上没有藏毒和其他任何违法产品，你是清白的，不过由于执法过程中的不小心而是我对你‘开了一枪’，即使我把枪带走了，可是子弹还在，为了表达我的歉意，你可以凭子弹领取我给你一次特殊的浴室按摩，亲爱的！”彼得将哈利的内裤拉上，当然还有西装裤，随意的用外套裹住哈利，荡着蛛丝把哈利送回了家，并且在浴室清洗哈利后穴流出的液体时，见证据给哈利来了一次‘浴室按摩’。

第二天哈利拿到了以报价更低的协议书，原因只是因为在一个穿着紧身服拿着“玩具”机关枪的‘变态’出现之后，以一人之力发短信告诉他不用轻举妄动，只需要一走了之就好，收服了这个具有高度危险性的‘变态’。

并且在起床后欣赏了由于入戏太深使得他被墙壁和洗漱台硌的腰疼的罪魁祸首跪键盘的样子。

“我只是因为你几天没回家，而且发现你去那种地方不开心，所以才...”罪魁祸首，义警先生辩解道。

哈利饮着咖啡挑了挑眉，“我知道，要不然你以为这场戏我会愿意陪着你唱下去？可是不管怎么说我现在就是不开心，而且腰疼。”

“那亲爱的，我再延期多跪一个小时好吗？如果这样可以让你开心一点！”罪魁祸首睁着一双祈求的狗狗眼，讨好地问道。

哈利笑了笑，挥了挥手示意他起来不用再跪，只需要给他揉揉肩和腰就好了！

嗯，又是美好的一天！彼得狗腿的想到。

The end


End file.
